A Little Bit of Rain
by The13TalesOfHamjou
Summary: Just like rain, pain tends to fill your brain with regret, among other things. Vio knows this all too well. Fluff-shot with a nice dash of ShadowxVio. Modern AU (｡・/ε/・｡)


Rain heavily splattered against the window.

Feeling a cold shudder rip through his spine, Vio hugged his knees.

_Just for a moment. Just give me a moment. _He forced his eyes closed, trying to block the world.

_**Brrring **_

_**Brrrinng**_

The cell phone that had been tossed to the corner of the bed rang. He groaned. Reluctantly, he reached across the bed and grabbed the nuance.

_**7 New Messages**_

Sent by _him. _Again.

_For Din's sake…_He flipped through each message. _I'm fine. _Enter. Not even having the energy to come up with a better lie, his finger pushed the 'off' button.

Rubbing a red eye, he laid on his side and pulled the covers over his head.

_Hic!_

_Not again. I'm done. Please. _He pleaded with himself. It's been long enough.

His body didn't agree.

Flustered cheeks holding its breath, the puffy eyes tightened.

He choked back another wave of sorrow.

_It's been three days, hasn't it? _A voice flatly asked.

_Shut up._

_That's a long time._

_Shut up._

_Long enough to go back to school._

_Shut up._

_Long enough to talk to them again._

_Shut up._

_Long enough to get over it._

_Shut. Up._

Twisting to his other side, he continued to argue with himself.

He was tired. His eyes hurt. His throat hurt. Existing didn't feel exactly pleasant at the moment.

This was going to be a long night. Again.

_**On the Other Side of Town**_

_I'm fine._

Drawing an irritated breath, Shadow tried to send another cluster of worried texts.

…

_Tch. He turned his cell off. _His knuckles grew white as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Screw this."

The moon hung high in the sky as he stomped out into the street, heading in the direction of Vio's apartment.

It's been three days. His seat at school was empty. And it was going to be tomorrow, too, if he didn't do something about it. And only _one _text from him in that time.

_What the hell is going on?!_

Not even realizing it, he broke into a run.

…..

Arriving at the familiar door, Shadow banged on the door.

…

Nothing.

"I know you're in there."

Impatience and worry pooling in his gut, he tried the door.

_**In Vio's Room**_

Vio sat up as the front door opened. His heart stopped.

_There is only one person who'll come and let himself in at this hour. _

"Vio, what is going on?!" A voice rang into his room.

_Maybe it's not too late to hide in the bathroom….._

"And don't even think of running into the bathroom."

…_Or not._

The bedroom door flung open.

"Vi-" Shadow stopped dead in his tracks.

"…-oh." He stared at the puffy eyes.

Feeling guilty, Vio looked down. "Shadow, I-"

Before he could finish, he felt the tight knot in his throat build to the point it hurt to breathe. Not really knowing why, his burning, puffy eyes became wet and hard to control.

Hot, salty water began spill.

Before either one could realize it, Shadow dove onto the bed and pulled him in a tight hug.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It's alright. I'm here. Just let it all out. You're alright." He cooed, stroking his back. Vio buried his face in his shirt, trembling and crying.

…..

After an eternity, he calmed down with the occasional hiccup. His flustered red face rested against the slightly older boy's shoulder.

"…..Vio?" Shadow whispered, half afraid of upsetting him.

"Mm?"

"…What happened?"

Vio paused for a little while before motioning towards a portrait on the wall.

"He's _gone._" Exhaustion and pain coated his words.

It took a moment before Shadow registered what he meant by 'gone',

"…Oh, _Vio_! I-I'm so sorry….." Shadow gripped him. "I didn't…."

He shook his head. Ignoring the blond bangs plastered on his face, he pressed his nose into the warm- and slightly damp chest.

At loss for words, he rested his head on the tangled blonde hair.

…..

Soon, a light girlish snore came from the weary-eyed frame. Amused, he carefully repositioned himself and the sleeping body and to a more comfortable position. He held a chuckle; it was an unbelievably cute sight.

The rain scratched against the glass, sending chills through its wet nails.

_Hic!_

Blinking, he watched the figure snuggle against him, all the while soundly snoring.

He ran his hand through the blonde hair and pulled him closer.

"Don't worry," he breathed, "I'm staying right here."

_**A/N; Sorry for not posting on Valentine's Day. (This isn't what I was going to post, BTW) But something happened that made me not do it. It's the same reason that inspired this story. Late last Thursday night, my sister went into labor two months early. There were a lot of complications, and my niece didn't make it. As for my sister, she's not doing very well. She's stable, but….She's going to be flown out to another hospital by the time this gets posted. I've been home alone for the past three days. Posting stories completely left my brain. If I can pull myself together, I'll go finish what I was originally going to post later tonight. I'm not going to be sleeping much, anyway.**_

_**Erm, sorry for leaving on such a depressing note….. .-. Um…**_

_**Oh look- a Random-Floating-Pot-That-Attacks-You-But-Leaves-A-Heart-So-There's-Really-No-Point!**_

_***flees***_

_**Tootles!**_

_**-Jessie**_

_**This is dedicated to Natalie Grace.**_


End file.
